Dancer in the Dark
Dancer in the Dark est un film co-produit internationalement, réalisé par Lars von Trier et sorti en salle en 2000. Synopsis Dans les années 1960, Selma, immigrée tchécoslovaque, s'installe dans une petite ville industrielle des États-Unis, avec son fils Gene, âgé de 12 ans. Atteinte d'une maladie héréditaire qui menace de la rendre aveugle, Selma travaille à l'usine métallurgique au-delà de ses capacités et au mépris des règles de sécurité. Elle tente de réunir assez d'argent pour pouvoir payer l'opération qui devrait préserver son fils de la même maladie et de la cécité. Fuyant ses préoccupations quotidiennes grâce à la musique et à la danse, elle participe à une comédie musicale montée par la chorale amateur de son quartier. Mais Selma se fait voler toutes ses économies par un voisin aux abois, qui l'accuse a tort de les avoir volés, le drame de sa vie s'intensifie pour se terminer en final tragique, et se sacrifie complètement pour sauver malgré tout son fils. Thèmes du film Ce film est une comédie musicale, toujours aux limites du mélodrame. L'ambiance est lourde, mais les passages musicaux équilibrent le tout et savent nous plonger dans une poésie qui fait l'un des attraits principaux du film. Les deux meurtres qui y sont perpétrés sont très heurtants. Le réalisateur danois a voulu, avec ce film, sortir des règles de son Dogme95 (10 règles très strictes qui donnent un cinéma épuré sans aucun artifice et sans meurtre) qu'il trouvait déjà dépassé, tout en conservant un style quasi-documentaire (caméra portée notamment). Pour filmer les séquences dansées et chantées, Lars von Trier a utilisé simultanément cent petites caméras numériques, dans le but de donner aux numéros musicaux le style d'une véritable retransmission en direct. La plupart étaient cachées dans le décor, d'autres ont été effacées numériquement à l'image, et quelques unes étaient maniées par différents opérateurs, notamment pour les gros plans de Björk, difficiles à réaliser au vu de la grande taille des différents décors. Ce système, qui a permis de tourner chacune de ces scènes en deux jours au lieu d'un mois, amène naturellement à un découpage très haché aux plans courts et fixes, ce qui va à l'encontre des règles traditionnelles de la comédie musicale, plus habituée aux amples mouvements de caméra. Les rapports tendus entre Björk et Lars von Trier Les divergences de vue entre Björk et Lars von Trier ont souvent influencé le film durant le tournage. Lars von Trier aurait continuellement maintenu son actrice en état de faiblesse, comme l'avait fait Stanley Kubrick avec sa comédienne Shelley Duvall sur Shining. Björk, apparemment très impliquée dans son rôle au point de le ressentir plus que de le jouer, se serait conduite de façon névrosée et excessive, quittant même le plateau pour quelques jours en plein milieu du tournage. Cette constante confrontation, très visible à l'écran, vient nourrir l'opposition violente entre l'idéalisme de Selma et le pathétique appuyé du récit qui amène l'héroïne de catastrophe en catastrophe ; pour beaucoup de critiques, cet affrontement a néanmoins nui au film. Le réalisateur avoue qu'il n'est jamais allé le voir en salle, même si celui-ci est un de ses plus grands succès. Thèmes abordés La symbolique du sacrifice de la femme est sans doute moins riche que dans Breaking the waves, mais reste pourtant très poignant. Björk effectue un jeu d'acteur époustouflant, et sait se montrer attachante et tragique. Le film constitue de plus une critique virulente des conditions de travail dans l'Amérique libérale des années 1990 et surtout, à la fin, un très fort réquisitoire contre la peine de mort aux États-Unis et ses injustices sociales. Fiche technique * Titre : Dancer in the Dark * Réalisation : Lars von Trier * Scénario : Lars von Trier * Production : Vibeke Windeløv, Peter Aalbæk Jensen, Lars Jönsson et Marianne Slot * Budget : 13,28 millions d'euros * Musique : Björk * Photographie : Robby Müller * Montage : François Gédigier et Molly Marlene Stensgård * Décors : Karl Juliusson * Pays coproducteurs : , , , , , , , , , * Format : Couleurs - 2,35:1 - Dolby Digital - 35 mm * Genre : Comédie musicale, drame * Durée : 139 minutes * Dates de sortie : ** France : 17 mai 2000 (Festival de Cannes), (sortie nationale) ** Danemark et Norvège : ** Canada et États-Unis : ** Belgique : Distribution * Björk : Selma Jezkova * Catherine Deneuve : Kathy, alias "Cvalda" * David Morse : Bill Houston, le voisin * Peter Stormare : Jeff, l'amant * Joel Grey : Oldrich Novy, le prétendu père de Selma * Cara Seymour : Linda Houston, la femme de Bill * Vladica Kostic : Gene Jezkova, le fils de Selma * Jean-Marc Barr : Norman * Vincent Paterson : Samuel * Siobhan Fallon : Brenda * Zeljko Ivanek : le représentant du ministère public * Udo Kier : le docteur Porkorny * Jens Albinus : Morty * Reathel Bean : le juge * Mette Berggreen : la réceptionniste Bande originale du film # Overture # Cvalda (feat. Catherine Deneuve) # I've Seen It All (feat. Thom Yorke) # Scatterheart # In the Musicals # 107 Steps # New World Paroles ''Cvalda'' Clatter, crash, clack! Racket, bang, thump! Rattle, clang, crack, thud, whack, bam! It's music! - Now dance! Listen, Cvalda You're the dancer You've got the sparkle in your eyes Look at me, entrancer! Clatter, crash, clack... The clatter-machines They greet you and say: "We tap out a rhythm and sweep you away!" A clatter-machine What a magical sound A room full of noises That spins you around... Darling Selma Look who's dancing Faster than a shooting star! Cvalda's here! Cvalda sings... Clatter, crash, clack... The clatter-machines They greet you, and say: "We tap out a rhythm and sweep you away!" A clatter-machine! What a magical sound! A room full of noises That spins us around It spins us around It spins us around It spins us around... ''I've seen it all'' I've seen it all, I have seen the trees, I've seen the willow leaves dancing in the breeze I've seen a man killed by his best friend, And lives that were over before they were spent. I've seen what I was - I know what I'll be I've seen it all - there is no more to see! You haven't seen elephants, kings or Peru! I'm happy to say I had better to do What about China? Have you seen the Great Wall? All walls are great, if the roof doesn't fall! And the man you will marry? The home you will share? To be honest, I really don't care... You've never been to Niagara Falls? I have seen water, its water, that's all... The Eiffel Tower, the Empire State? My pulse was as high on my very first date! Your grandson's hand as he plays with your hair? To be honest, I really don't care... I've seen it all, I've seen the dark I've seen the brightness in one little spark. I've seen what I chose and I've seen what I need, And that is enough, to want more would be greed. I've seen what I was and I know what I'll be I've seen it all - there is no more to see! You've seen it all and all you have seen You can always review on your own little screen The light and the dark, the big and the small Just keep in mind - you need no more at all You've seen what you were and know what you'll be You've seen it all - there is no more to see! ''Scatterheart'' Black night is falling The sun is gone to bed The innocent are dreaming As you should, sleepy-head Sleepy-head, sleepy-head: All the love above I send into you Comfort and protection I'll watch over you But don't ask me What's gonna happen next I know the future I'd love to lead you the way Just to make it easier on you You are gonna have to find out for yourself My Dearest Scatterheart There is comfort Right in the eye Of the hurricane Just to make it easier on you You are gonna have to find out for yourself All the hurt in the world You know There's nothing I'd love to do more Than spare you from that burden It's gonna be hard If I only could Shelter you From that pain Just to make it easier on you You are gonna have to find out for yourself ''In the musicals'' "In The Musicals" Why do I love it so much? What kind of magic is this? How come I can't help adore it? It's just another musical No one minds it at all If I'm having a ball This is a musical And there's always someone To catch me There's always someone to catch me There's always someone to catch me There's always someone to catch me When you fall Why do I love you so much? What kind of magic is this? How come I can't help adore you? You were in a musical. I don't mind it at all If I'm having a ball This is a musical! And you were always there To catch me You were always there to catch me You were always there to catch me You were always there to catch me When I fall... I don't mind it at all If you're having a ball This is a musical! And I will always be there to catch you I'll always be there to catch you I'll always be there to catch you I'll always be there to catch you I'll always be there to catch you You were always there to catch me And there's always someone To catch me You will always be there to catch me You were always there to catch me When I'd fall... ''107 steps'' 31, 35, 38, 42... 48, 51, 54, 58... 64.... 68, 69.... 75... 79, 83, 86, 89.... 93... one hundred seven steps ''Next to last song'' Dear Gene, of course you are here And now it's nothing to fear Oooh, I should have known Oooh, I was never alone T his isn't the last song There is no violin The choir is so quiet And noone takes a spin This is the next to last song And it's all, all Remember what I have said Remember, wrap up the bread Do this, do that, make your bed This isn't the last song There is no violin The choir is quiet And noone takes a spin This is the next to last song And it's all... ''New world'' Train-whistles, a sweet clementine Blueberries, dancers in line Cobwebs, a bakery sign Ooooh - a sweet clementine Ooooh - dancers in line Ooooh ... If living is seeing I'm holding my breath In wonder - I wonder What happens next? A new world, a new day to see I'm softly walking on air Halfway to heaven from here Sunlight unfolds in my hair Ooooh - I'm walking on air Ooooh - to heaven from here Ooooh ... If living is seeing I'm holding my breath In wonder - I wonder What happens next? A new world, a new day to see Distinctions Récompenses *Palme d'or au festival de Cannes 2000 pour Lars von Trier. *Prix d'interprétation féminine pour Björk festival de Cannes 2000. *Prix du cinéma européen 2000 du meilleur Film européen (pour la productrice Vibeke Windeløv) et de la meilleure actrice (pour Björk). *Goya 2000 du meilleur film européen pour Lars von Trier. *Independent Spirit Award 2000 du meilleur film étranger pour Lars von Trier. Nominations *César 2000 du meilleur film étranger. *Golden Globes 2000 de la meilleure chanson originale pour Björk (compositeur), Lars von Trier (paroles) et Sjón Sigurdsson (paroles), pour I've seen it all; et de la meilleur actrice dans un film dramatique pour Björk. *Oscar 2000 de la meilleure chanson originale pour Björk (compositeur), Lars von Trier (paroles) et Sjón Sigurdsson (paroles), pour I've seen it all. Autour du film * La projection du film est précédée d'une ouverture musicale, reprenant un des thèmes musicaux du film et interprétée par un orchestre symphonique, à la suite de laquelle les lumières de la salle s'éteignent et le générique commence. * Le film, censé se passer aux États-Unis, a été tourné en extérieurs en Suède. * La comédie musicale que la troupe amateur répète dans le film est La Mélodie du bonheur. Liens externes * Site officiel américain Catégorie:Film allemand Catégorie:Film britannique Catégorie:Film danois Catégorie:Film finlandais Catégorie:Film français Catégorie:Film islandais Catégorie:Film norvégien Catégorie:Film suédois Catégorie:Film sorti en 2000 Catégorie:Film dramatique Catégorie:Titre de film en D